


Close to You

by JoiningJoice



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Canon Universe, Cute Kids, Holding Hands, Kassim believes he's a grown up but really he's a crybaby as much as alibaba, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kassim aveva sempre saputo che portare con sé Alibaba era una pessima idea. Non è che non lo volesse tra i piedi; Alibaba era più che in grado di cavarsela, se si trattava di situazioni alla portata della loro età. Ma là dove lui era proiettato nel futuro, alla ricerca di opportunità sempre più adulte e di costruire un nome per se stesso che non fosse quello di suo padre, Alibaba non era altro che un bambino. <br/>Un bambino molto testardo, ma comunque un bambino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close to You

Kassim aveva sempre saputo che portare con sé Alibaba era una pessima idea. Non è che non lo volesse tra i piedi; Alibaba era più che in grado di cavarsela, se si trattava di situazioni alla portata della loro età. Ma là dove lui era proiettato nel futuro, alla ricerca di opportunità sempre più adulte e di costruire un nome per se stesso che non fosse quello di suo padre, Alibaba non era altro che un bambino.

Un bambino molto testardo, ma comunque un bambino.

\- Smetti di piangere. - Borbottò. Alibaba sembrò non sentirlo, come le prime tredici volte. Continuava ad aggrapparsi alla sua mano, a stringerla con tutta la forza che il suo piccolo corpo possedeva. Non aveva molto tempo da dedicare alle sue lacrime, impegnato com'era a cercare la via di casa – conosceva Balbadd come il palmo della propria mano, eppure ognuno dei palazzi e delle case che avevano attorno gli erano sconosciuti, e i volti non erano amichevoli. Forse era solo suggestione, ma ovunque guardasse gli sembrava che qualcuno fosse intento a squadrarli, famelico e pronto a saltare loro addosso al primo segno di cedimento. Era l'unico motivo per cui non aveva ancora lasciato andare la mano di Alibaba, e fu l'unico motivo per cui lo trascinò in un vicolo non appena ebbe l'occasione di trovarne uno, fermandosi a squadrarlo con le mani posate sulle sue spalle scosse da singhiozzi.

\- SMETTILA. DI PIANGERE. - Intimò nuovamente, stavolta ad alta voce; Alibaba chiuse immediatamente la bocca, ma il labbro inferiore continuò a tremargli; Kassim sospirò, esausto. - Non è nulla che non possiamo risolvere. Non conosco la strada, ma se camminiamo verso il palazzo e ne percorriamo il perimetro prima o poi torneremo nel nostro quartiere, capisci? -

\- Ma ci vorrà una vita! - Si lamentò Alibaba. - E a me fa male la pancia. A quest'ora mamma e Mariam avranno già mangiato e quando torneremo a casa non troveremo più niente. -

\- Non è colpa mia! -

\- Sì che lo è! - Protestò Alibaba; aveva ancora gli occhi grandi umidi di lacrime, ma ciò non gli impedì di afferrare la canotta di Kassim e tentare di sollevarlo di peso, coi denti stretti. - Perchè sei uno scemo! -

Kassim fece per replicare, la mano già pronta a saettare per chiudersi a pugno sulla tunica di Alibaba – ma un rumore improvviso lo fermò. Rumore di passi in avvicinamento; si voltò verso l'ingresso del vicolo, e vide che le ombre di almeno tre uomini adulti avevano ostruito il passaggio. D'improvviso sentì ogni forza abbandonarlo: gli uomini erano armati, e tutti e tre di stazza considerevole. Le ginocchia gli tremarono, e il pacco che stava trasportando per contro dei contrabbandieri che lui ed Alibaba avevano incontrato al porto divenne un peso insostenibile sotto la sua tunica. Se quegli uomini l'avessero preso, quali che fossero le loro intenzioni, gli avrebbero fatto del male per sapere di cosa si trattasse e per conto di chi smerciasse. Ma lo spaventava ancora di più l'idea che facessero del male a...

\- Kassim... -

Quel suono pietoso lo riscosse da ogni incubo, un fulmine a ciel sereno sui suoi sensi assopiti. Afferrò subito quella mano familiare, correndo a perdifiato verso il lato opposto a quello da cui erano arrivati – c'era un muro alla fine del vicolo, vero, ma c'erano anche scatole in abbondanza su cui potevano arrampicarsi. Non ebbe bisogno di dare istruzioni ad Alibaba sul da farsi: saltò da solo al momento del salto, e si arrampicò senza fatica. Ma nel momento in cui furono di nuovo a terra, dall'altra parte del muro, le loro mani furono di nuovo una cosa sola.

Corsero assieme, i piedi stanchi e le pancie vuote improvvisamente irrilevanti; via da quel luogo, verso il palazzo, finchè l'ombra delle mura di cinta non li inondò nella luce tenue del pomeriggio che finiva. Solo allora si concessero un attimo di fiato, gettandosi a terra e ansimando per recuperare le forze; avevano tutto il tempo del mondo, ora. I cittadini di quel quartiere, come buona parte delle persone a Balbadd, non avrebbero badato a due monelli in corsa.

E poi, prima che potesse rendersene conto, i sospiri di Alibaba – che gli dava le spalle, essendosi gettato a terra – divennero una risata. Kassim fece il giro per poterlo guardare in volto e assicurarsi che non fossero singulti quelli che sentiva – ma no: l'intero volto di Alibaba era piegato in uno di quei suoi sorrisi troppo luminosi, i sorrisi che prendevano la sua bocca e i suoi occhi e il suo intero corpo. Scoppiò a ridere ancora più forte nel vedere la sua espressione confusa; lacrime di ilarità bagnarono i suoi occhi, mentre Kassim continuava a fissarlo esasperato.

\- Certo che sei proprio strano. - Borbottò, ancora a corto di fiato. Fece per tornare a sedersi, ma Alibaba scattò in avanti – e prima che potesse impedirglielo lo stava abbracciando, le braccia pallide che si aggrappavano alla sua schiena e lo stritolavano e il volto premuto contro la sua guancia.

\- Ma che fai?! - Riuscì a domandare. Non era nuovo a quelle dimostrazioni esuberanti d'affetto, ma Alibaba riusciva sempre a coglierlo impreparato.

\- È che sei scemo ma sei anche coraggioso. - Esordì Alibaba. Kassim pensò di tirargli un pugno, ma rimase fermo e in silenzio – principalmente perchè Alibaba aveva finalmente sciolto l'abbraccio per guardarlo in volto. - Mi sono spaventato da morire ma tu mi hai subito preso e sei corso via... -

Era così che credeva che fossero andate le cose? Kassim sospirò, posando di taglio la mano sul capo di Alibaba e premendo forte per un secondo – quel tanto che bastava a sentirlo emettere un lamento – prima di voltare la mano e carezzare la sua zazzera di capelli biondi.

\- Guarda che mi sono messo perchè ti ho sentito che mi chiamavi. - Ammise. Alibaba sbattè le palpebre confuso.

\- Allora è tutto merito mio! - Decise Alibaba. Kassim si fermò un istante, le ciocche di capelli ancora tra le dita, prima di tirargli lo scalpo per un breve momento. Alibaba si portò le mani alla testa, offeso – dandogli il tempo necessario a rialzarsi e torreggiare su di lui a braccia conserte.

\- Che dici? È chiaramente merito mio. - Lo corresse, con voce pomposa. - E devi ringraziarmi. Se non ci fossi stato io ti avrebbero fatto a fette, perchè non ti sai neanche difendere. -

\- Non è vero! -

\- Sì che lo è! -

\- Non sarei neanche finito lì se non fosse stato per te... -

A Kassim non piaceva ammettere di aver torto; motivo per cui gli tirò i capelli ancora una volta, prendendo a correre lungo le mura perchè Alibaba tacesse, inseguendolo. Sembrava fosse passata un'eternità quando Alibaba parlò di nuovo, evento più unico che raro; si era fatta notte, e già vedevano le luci del loro quartiere.

\- Ehi, Kassim. -

Alzò lo sguardo sul suo volto stranamente serio e pensieroso, e per un momento soltanto lo rivalutò. Non sembrava un bambino quanto non lo sembrava lui.

\- Posso venire con te anche la prossima volta? - Domandò. - Se...se ti succede qualcosa di brutto un giorno e...io non sono lì... -

Kassim abbassò le spalle debolmente. Aveva visto in lui un adulto solo per un istante; quella sensazione era svanita nell'istante in cui aveva preso a parlare, avanzando quella richiesta. Scosse la testa, ma gli circondò le spalle con un braccio.

\- Me la caverò anche senza di te. - Rispose, fingendo un tono annoiato. Alibaba rispose con una gomitata nel fianco, ma quasi Kassim non ci fece caso; il peso del pacco aveva ripreso a sembrargli insostenibile, mentre la sensazione della pelle di Alibaba contro le sue dita bruciava come la bugia appena pronunciata.


End file.
